This invention pertains generally to locking devices and in particular to a latch handle locking device for a conventional pickup truck tailgate.
Conventional pickup truck tailgates are attached to the body of the truck, allowing the tailgate to be latched in a vertical position and to be opened to a full horizontal position about the axis of hinges provided at the bottom of the tailgate. Conventional pickup trucks provide for relative convenience of removal of the tailgate to allow flexibility of use of the pickup truck.
A disadvantage of the relatively simple removal of tailgates is that they are frequently stolen. Conventional locking devices may be provided at the upper end of the tailgate, which devices are typically attached to the tailgate rather than made an integral part of the tailgate, thereby allowing access to the exposed locking mechanism and attached hardware.
The locking device of the present invention provides an improvement over existing locking systems for pickup truck tailgates in that it provides an integrally mounted locking device which utilizes and works with the existing tailgate latching mechanism. The locking device of the present invention requires minimal time and effort to install, can be installed on most existing pickup trucks as well as new pickup trucks, allows minimal exposure to criminal elements, and does not degrade the appearance of the vehicle.
Doyle U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,287 teaches the use of a lock bolt located in the axis of the hinge pin member and receiver cup of a pickup truck to prevent removal of a removable tailgate.
Various U.S. Patents reflect locking devices and/or hinge assemblies, including Gergoe U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,301, Cain U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,293, McHeffey U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,621, Nagy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,649, Foltz U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,684, Lauer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,723, Haught U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,291, and Jett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,886.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a locking device for a pickup truck tailgate having a conventional scissor-plate latching mechanism.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a locking device which may be readily installed on existing conventional tailgates for pickup trucks.
It is further purpose of the present invention to provide a locking device which may be installed on existing conventional tailgates for pickup trucks which utilizes the existing latching mechanism to secure the tailgate to the pickup truck.